


Special Gift

by tuenday



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU inbetween 1x03 and 1x04, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuenday/pseuds/tuenday
Summary: Oliver meets again with Felicity after she helps him with the damaged laptop





	Special Gift

(Set in between Arrow 1.03 and 1.04)

 

It had been a couple days since Felicity Smoak had helped badboy-millionaire Oliver Queen find information on a laptop. As she sat down to start the day in her cubicle, her mind kept wondering to that moment. She was stunned to see the Oliver Queen there. Her mind goes back to the babbling she spouted as she was approached by the young and handsome man.

"Drowned, ugh why did you think let alone say that Felicity?" she says outloud to herself as she grabs her red pen beside her computer. Staring at the blank screen , her mind wanders again to that interaction. She knew he was lying about...basically everything but something inside her knew to trust him. Felicity knew that even with a quiet voice , he had a good heart. Maybe there was something dark inside him but she felt that there was a good man inside.

As she goes to turn on her computer, she again talks outloud to herself. "At least he has a better haircut now..."

"What was wrong with my haircut before?"

At the sudden voice ringing out, Felicity swings her chair around to see Mr. Oliver Queen again by her cubicle , this time with a slight smirk on his face.

Felicity takes a deep breath and blurts out "Hello Mr. Queen...I mean Oliver. I knew that because you said that Mr. Queen who was, I mean is dead ...oh god I mean your hair is lovely. Was lovely! Not to mean that I have been studying your hair. That would odd.....please say something to make me stop.."

Oliver smiles during Felicity's babbling as he realizes this is the first time he has smiled at someone that was not family and actually meant it. The thought sticks in his head as he interrupts her after a minute or two

"That's ok Felicity. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with the damaged laptop the other day. Luckily I am ...going to a new coffee shop now."

Felicity raises a quick eyebrow and returns Oliver's smile with one of her own as she looks at him.

In her mind her thoughts are "He is so good-looking. What are you doing Felicity? YOU CAN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON OLIVER QUEEN.....Though it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilty....NO NO PROFESSIONAL. YOU ARE A PROFESSIONAL."

 

Felicity responded with "I am glad to hear that. And you are Very Welcome."

Oliver nods and turns around to leave as Felicity continues to smile as he walks away. After a couple steps however Oliver turns around.

"Oh hey one more thing Felicity.." Oliver digs into his coat pocket slowly as Felicity raises her right handing a waving gesture

 

"Oh please you didn't have to get me anything. Just being.." Felicity stops as Oliver hands her a piece of paper with a code on it.

"When you have time can you see if you can run that code and see what it translates to?" Oliver askes her as Felicity takes her hand and swipes the paper from his and places it on the desk.

"I will ASPA , I mean ASAP this as soon as possible...which is what I just said." Felicity says trailing off into a mumble at the end which Oliver does not hear as he is already out of the office by then leaving Felicity with a slight bewildered grin on her face.

"Do the cute ones have some sort of magic to disappear easily?" she says to herself as she goes back to working on her computer.

 

Later that night , Felicity is getting ready to go home having a long day at work and translating the code Oliver gave her on to a e-mail she sent to him within minutes of cracking it.

"I've earned all the wine tonight." she says as suddenly as she is about to leave the cubicle , a man rushed up to her.

"So glad I didn't miss you Miss Smoak!! This package arrived just now for you." Simon, a work pal of hers , tells her out of breath as he hands her a box with a note.

"Thanks Simon!" Felicity says to him as she walks to the elevator with the box. Luckily it is late so she has the elevator to herself. As the door closes and takes her down to the parking lot, she opens the note.

In plain print , it says "Now this is also for you. - Oliver "

Felicity puts the note in her pocket and slowly opens the box. "I swear if this is a syringe..." She opens the box to see a red pen inside. She picks up the pen with her other hand and see the words "Felicity Smoak" enscribed into it. As she turns the pen she spots more words underneath her name which she reads outloud

"Future CEO" Felicity pauses again before a big smile appears on her face again as she holds the pen and reads it one more time "Future CEO. Sounds good."


End file.
